


Future

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [11]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: "Legacy. What is a legacy? It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see."-Hamilton





	Future

Henrik kept an ear open to Nina’s, his youngest daughter of his two children, babbling about the recent picnic that she and her class went to and the pretty flowers she saw in the field as he worked on his papers. He commented with a little quip here and there to show that he was listening to her tales and made the right reactions to the dramatic retelling of her adventures. The doctor-father’s lips quirked up into a smile when she would look up at him, her voice pitching higher in her excitement.

A light knock on the door cut the child’s current story off and both father and daughter turned to look at it with eerily similar sharp icy blue eyes.

“Come in, the door is open,” Henrik called out, mind going through the list of his brothers who would be courteous enough to knock.

The door creaked open to reveal Chase wearing a sheepish smile on his lips and a small blonde head shyly peeking her head out from behind the youtuber’s legs.

“Sammy!” Nina squealed as she threw herself at her surprised but just as delighted friend.

Sam giggled, her baby blue eyes sparkling like the stars as she hugged the older girl. She chirped, “Hiya Nina! I missed you!”

The two proceeded to forget about their bemused fathers who were watching them. Nina tugged the younger girl onto her corner of the room where some of her books and toys were located so that they could both reconnect with each other. Chase walked over to Henrik with a sunny smile on his lips and sat on the edge of his table while watching their daughter bonding with a soft gleam in his eyes.

“Michael’s not visiting?” Chase asked, noticing the lack of Henrik’s eldest child.

“He has mentioned that he is busy preparing for an important test that could get him into the University that he liked with a scholarship,” Henrik shook his head with a bemused smile at the mention of his serious son, “However, he said that he may be able to visit after the exams and once his schedule has lightened up. How about Alex? I would have thought they would be here with their little sister?”

Chase perked up, pride lighting up every spot in his body as he said, “Al’s busy practicing for their piano recital next week. I told them it’s fine if they wanna concentrate on that since there’s no way I’m not attending their recital anyway. We could catch up after the event and Stace’s given me the okay to get the kids for the rest of the weekend after the dinner.”

Henrik watched his younger brother practically vibrate with happiness. He was glad that Chase managed to patch up his relationship with Stacy. They would never get back together like before but Chase said that’s fine. As long as Stacy is happy and that the kids are also being raised in a good family environment then that’s the best gift that he could ever get from life.

Chase was actually a lucky man who managed to remain in a platonic friendship type of relationship with Stacy after they’ve mended a few broken bridges here and there with the help of therapy and the unending support from their loved ones. Jordan, Stacy’s new husband, is a godsend who also befriended Chase and respected his partner and new friend’s integrity that he actually gently encouraged the two’s healing friendship.

This and coupled with the love and support from his brothers, Chase was fished out of the severe depression that he had found himself in after the divorce and the stress of keeping Jack’s channel up, and was on the path of healing.

The two fathers made idle chatter as their hearts remained light at the presence of their daughter's happiness. It does not matter what the future has in store for all of them outside of this little happy space for now. But no matter what it may decide to throw at them, these spots of light in their lives will be enough to remind them to keep fighting no matter what to protect what matters the most against the darkness that may try to swallow them whole.


End file.
